


In Vino Veritas

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom stumbles home tipsy and surprises his girlfriend with some truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

I sat up in bed and turned the light on when I heard the bang from the living room. I looked around frantically for a weapon to grab in case this was some sort of loud home invasion when I heard the muffled “Shit” from behind the closed bedroom door. I chuckled as I settled myself back into bed. Apparently my beloved had a little too much to drink down at the pub this evening.

I listened to him stumbling around, my head cocked to one side. His mannerisms and habits were so familiar to me that I could tell exactly what he was doing without even seeing him. I could practically see him shrugging off his coat and hanging on the hook next to the door. I was sure that he was cursing to himself as he tried to be quiet as not to wake me.

His foot steps grew louder as he walked down the hall toward the bedroom and quieter again as he passed it on his way to the bathroom. I loved this about him. I loved the way he was the same for me no matter the character he was playing at the time or how insane his celebrity might be. This was my Thomas, that came stumbling home after a pint and a few shots of Jameson too many at the pub down the block with the same friends that he had had since grade school. My Thomas, that prided himself more on the fact that he could prepare a full English breakfast properly than on the numerous awards that he had garnered over the years.

I heard the water turn on in the bathroom and knew that he was washing his face and brushing his teeth. Next the toilet and if I was lucky, he will have already started to undress when he opens the bedroom door, his shirt tails pulled free of his pants and three or four buttons undone. As much as I loved him all put together, I loved seeing him dressed casually as well. I loved him any way I could get him actually.

I heard the toilet flush and my stomach flip flopped knowing that I’d see him soon. It astounded me that even after all this time he still had the ability to make me feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush. What was it about this man? Females (and some males!) around the world were affected and they hadn’t even met him. What chance did I have seeing him everyday?

My breath caught as he opened the door. He was precisely as I had imagined him. God, he was just beautiful, even slightly drunk.

“Oh, love,” he said looking up sharply before a guilty look came over his face. “I woke you with my drunken fumbling. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, Thomas,” I said smiling up at him. “You know how much I don’t like to go to bed without seeing you. It always makes me feel like my day isn’t complete until you kiss me good night.”

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” he says sitting down on the bed clumsily and barely keeping himself from falling off of the side.

“Easy, Thomas,” I said laughing. “It won’t do to send you to set with a broken arm. It would be a quite a feat trying to explain to them that you drunkenly fell off of the bed without the media losing their minds and begging for you to go to rehab.”

“True enough, love,” he laughs and starts to try and continue to take his clothes off. “We can’t have that now can we?”

I watch him as he tries to take off his shirt. He unrolls his sleeves but can’t quite pull off taking his arms out of them. Soon I can’t take it anymore and I start laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the bed and clutching my stomach. I catch my breath eventually and look at him. He has a look of desperation on his face that starts me laughing again. I can’t stop and the tears start rolling down my face.

“Are you quite done?” he asks me with a smirk on his face. “Can you please help your very drunk boyfriend out of his shirt and trousers?”

I sit up, wiping the tears from my face. His arm is stuck in his sleeve and I can’t look at him because I know that if I do I’m going to start laughing hysterically again. I manage to get out of bed and walk around to his side.

“Arms up, buttercup,” I say as I grip his sleeves.

“Really?” he says with a laugh as he raises his arms. “That’s pretty adorable. You are going to be so good with our kids some day.”

I freeze as he pulls his arms out of the sleeves that I are holding over his head. Did he just say our kids? My stomach takes another flop. This is the first time that he has ever mentioned having kids with you. Jeez, he hasn’t even mentioned marriage yet. What is even happening?

He lays back on the bed and closes his eyes. I toss his shirt on the chair in the corner of the room and kneel next to him. Reaching for the button of his trousers, I pop it open and he starts talking again.

“I really hope we have a boy and then a girl,” he continues as I unzip him and start to slide them down his legs. “I would love for our daughter to have a big brother to look out for her.”

I continue to undress him, staying quiet so he continues to talk. I am fascinated by what might come out of his mouth next. Tossing his trousers on top of his shirt, I pull the blanket up over his body. He immediately turns to his side and continues talking.

“Of course, I want to get married first,” he says. “ I can’t wait to see you walking down the aisle toward me in a white dress. I’m going to be the luckiest man in the entire world.”

Shocked, I move around to my side of the bed and climb in, careful not to disturb him in case he has move that he’s like to share. I reach up and click off the light.

“All of me loves all of you,” he sings quietly. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

I can feel the tears start to well in my eyes. He is always sweet and I know that he loves me, but he has never said these types of things before. I bend to tell him how much I love him too when I hear the familiar sound of the slight change in breathing that I know means he has fallen asleep.

“In vino veritas,” I laugh to myself quietly.

I can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings when he wakes up.


End file.
